An unexpected letter
by Emziechu
Summary: Harry loves Draco. Draco longs for Harry. How will everyone react to their new relationship? Yada yada yada, you get the picture. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Right, first yaoi fan fic, ahhh! Wish me luck :3

* * *

"Stupid Snape. Stupid potions." He muttered under his breath, hurrying up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, he had to meet Ron and Ginny to head down to the Quidditch pitch for training. Harry however, must have not noticed where he was going because he tripped up the stairs, crashing head first - literally- into his enemy of 5 and a half years, Draco Malfoy. It must have been one hell of a trip, because he didn't realize where his face was until he got the stars out of his eyes.

"Enjoying the view Potter?" Purred Malfoy, enjoying the startled look in those brilliant green eyes.

Harry looked up at him flushing and pulled his face away from Malfoy's crotch. "In your dreams" he snapped, standing up and brushing his robes down.

"How did you know?" Malfoy asked, standing too and pushing Harry against the bannister, breathing heavily in his ear.

Harry could feel his pulse racing, and stifled a moan which tried to escape past his lips.

"Know what?" He gasped, trying weakly to push the blonde haired boy off him, but Draco refused to move. _He must have more muscle than there looks_, Harry thought, trying to fight off the urge to reach out and see if his assumption was correct.

"That I dream about you," Draco whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe slightly.

This time Harry could not stifle the moan, and he could feel Malfoy grin as he moved down to his neck, but was jolted slightly as the stair case started to move, which gave Harry enough leverage to push Draco off him.

He stood there red faced, breathing slightly harder than usual, glaring down at his attacker, before he ran up the stairs and as far away from him as he could manage.

Draco sat there slightly bemused. He couldn't help but admire Potters ass as he ran, thinking about all the things he would do to it. He groaned in frustration, looking down at the bulge that was forming in his trousers. _Calm down_ He thought, breathing slowly. He couldn't tell anyone his feelings for Potter, (specially not your father, hey Draco? ;D) But he couldn't help but think that that infuriating Mood Blood had seen through his insults. She had been giving him knowing looks for weeks whenever he was around Potter, but when he looked at her, she always looked away.

He rested his head in his hands before he stood, calm enough to walk. He remembered when his obsession over Potter had started, during their first year when he rejected him out right in front of the whole year before the sorting. He had been determined to get revenge, but over the years the determination had become an obsession then lust.

He started back down the stairs, and if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his problems, he would of noticed that the cause of them had stopped at the top of the stairs, and was staring down at him, face tinged with a faint blush.

Harry watched Draco walk off, his face still pink from earlier. He should have been use to Malfoy's advances, as they had been occurring for just over a year. He cursed, _He can't of figured it out. _Harry thought, green eyes full of longing.

He had known for a while he was gay, and Ron and Hermione were fine with it - Ginny was heart broken, but she had gotten over it and was with Dean - but that's as far as anyone knew. No one, however knew of his longings for a certain young blond haired man, especially not Malfoy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Reply to twitch: thank you :) it's my first yaoi but I feel quite proud!

* * *

"Bloody hell, where have you been?"

After Harry had managed to escape Malfoy's molesting clutches, he had ran all the way back to the common room, so he had been rather red in the face as he ran over to Ron and Ginny -after she had untangled herself from Dean.

"Snape kept me back after potions" He gasped, "Then I ran into... Someone" he finished quickly, his face flushing brighter.

"And who might this certain someone be?"

Harry turned to face a rather bemused Hermione as she came down from the girls room, clutching a rather disgruntled Crookshanks in her arm.

"No one" muttered Harry, trying to focus on something, someone other than Hermione. "Come on, lets go down to the pitch, everyone will be waiting."

"Yes captain" chorused Ginny and Ron, both of them laughing at Harry's glare.

.

Practice had dragged on, Especially for Harry when he noticed his attacker, slouched in the stands. _How can someone look so sexy SLOUCHING? _he thought, trying to shake the inappropriate thoughts that were clouding his brain by flying off to the other side of the stadium, as far from Malfoy as possible.

Draco's eyes followed Harry as he flew off, groaning under his breath. He payed extra close attention to the way he gripped the broom handle, his imagination going wild. _God, _he thought, _If I don't get him into bed soon, I'm going to do something stupid. _

He looked up, as he noticed Hermione sitting on the bench behind him, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. She glared at him, and then looked back at Harry as he zipped past, chasing the snitch.

Draco let his eyes wonder back to Harry, staring longingly at the back of his dark head. Harry, as if he could sense the staring, looked back.

Harry's breath caught in his chest as he got lost in those brilliant blue eyes. No matter how far the distance, they always managed to capture him in a trance. He started as he saw Draco smile softly, not his usual smirk that was normally reserved for times like this. He flushed, and flew off, heading for the ground, one thought echoing through his head, _He can't know, can he?_

Draco watched Harry's face flush before he flew back to the ground, his heart beat increasing, _No way_, he thought, _He can't... _

__Hermione watched Draco and Harry closely. She knew about their feelings, and sighed irritably, "Boys!" she said aloud, startling Draco from his daydream and earning his infamous glare, she glared back, startling Malfoy slightly. "Just tell him," She said softly, earning another startled look. "Trust me, you're a jerk and I hate your guts, but I wouldn't lie to you about this."

And with that she stood, ignoring him, and walked to the stairs, before disappearing down them.

Malfoy watched her go, his heart pounding, "She knows." He laughed aloud, filling the silence, he stared down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He curled them into fists, strengthening his resolve. _Fine, _He thought. _I mean, what's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

__DUN DUN DUNNNN. GO HERMIONE GOOOO! Confession next chapter. Come on guys. Just love each other already. ;~;


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning in the Great Hall. Harry was sat opposite Ron when Hermione came to join them. She glanced at Harry, before sitting next to him, noticing that Draco was staring at him, trying to catch his eye. She smirked before reaching out to grab a slice of toast and a goblet of coffee.

All three looked up as the post owls flew through the rafters. Harry was startled when a huge eagle owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter before flying away, screeching loudly. He picked it up, noticing the bold, flowing, slightly loopy writing, spelling out his name on the front._ I don't recognize this writing_, he thought, before breaking the seal on the back. His face reddened slightly as he read it, and stuffed it in his pocket, earning a curious glance from Ron.

"What's that?" he asked, his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"A letter" replied Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes, swallowing his food with difficulty "Ha bloody ha. I meant who's it from? what does it say?"

"I don't know who sent it" replied Harry honestly. "There's no name, and it's just junk" he finished quickly.

Before Ron could ask him another question, Harry stood, "I'm going to the common room" he stated and left a little too quickly.

Hermione looked up, and noticed that Draco had stood as well, and was following Harry out of the great hall. She smiled to herself. _Finally _she thought, sipping her coffee delicately. When Ron asked her what had caused this sudden happiness, she said "nothing" leaving him feeling even more confused than before.

.

Harry hurried down to the quidditch pitch, pulling the letter from his pocket. He scanned the loopy writing, his heart racing

**_Meet me by the boys changing rooms in the stadium after breakfast. x D_**

**__**He stopped by the stadium, not sure what to do next. He tried to flatten his permanently messy hair and scanned the surrounding area before dropping his gaze. He walked around the stadium, staring at his feet.

He started as someone grabbed him from behind. He spun around only to come face to face with,

"Draco" he stated backing away, suddenly feeling cold.

Malfoy kept pace with him, staring into his nervous green eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, wincing as he felt his back press into the stadium.

Malfoy stopped a few feet away from him, and opened his mouth before closing it and swallowing.

_He's nervous! _Thought Harry shocked.

"Potter..." He started before trailing off

"What?" asked Harry, starting to get slightly irritated

"I... I... Ilikeyou" Malfoy rushed, and before Harry could utter a single response, crushed his lips against the smaller boys.

Harry's mind whirled as he felt himself shudder with longing at Draco's kiss. _HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME _repeated itself in Harry's head, but he couldn't believe it. He struggled, hitting Draco's chest. The blonde boy pulled away, looking down at Harry confusion in his eyes. Harry slid onto the ground, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, feeling his lips that were still hot from the kiss.

"You liar," he whispered, looking up, tears now spilling freely down his cheeks. He locked eyes with Draco's blue ones, shocked to see hurt flashing through them. "HOW COULD YOU" He yelled, pain filling his voice. "You fucking lia..." He trailed off as Draco fell to his knees.

"You don't believe me?" He whispered. Harry flinched at the amount of hurt that filled that tiny whisper.

"Why should I" asked Harry, tears still staining his cheeks.

"Because I have been in love with you since fourth year" he stated, trying to keep the pain out of his words.

Harry laughed, "what you think that if you say 'I love you' I'll just believe you? Just because you think you can get anyone you want? His voice raised to a shriek. "You know nothing! You molest me for a year and then expect me to believe, because you love me it's justified? Dream on.." he was cut off by Malfoy

"I know you like me too" Yelled Malfoy. "And I only started that because I couldn't stand to see that whore Cho-Chang touch you!"

Harry's face blanched "How did you know?"

"That mu... Hermione told me" he said, head in his hands

_How did she find out! _shrieked Harry in his mind

As if reading his thought's Draco continued "I don't know how she found out, she hinted that she knew I liked you, then told me to tell you, so I guessed from that, it must be a girl thing."

Harry calmed slightly, and stared intensely at Draco's form. "How do I know I can believe you?" He asked.

Draco snorted, and looked at Harry. "Why would I bull shit about something like this?"

"To tease me? As a joke? I don't know" said Harry throwing his hands up in the air.

Draco moved closer to Harry and cupped his cheek, drying the remains of his tears "Believe me." he croaked, tears threatening his own blue eyes

Harry looked intensely into them, but could see nothing but truth. "You promise?" He whispered

Draco smiled, the same soft smile that he had given him when he was watching them train and croaked "Promise."

A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek and Harry kissed it away, shocking both himself and Malfoy. "Okay." he whispered.

Draco smiled again, and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him up and into a hug. He looked down at the blushing boy and smirked,

"Come on" he said, pulling himself reluctantly off Harry and pulled him to the castle, refusing to let go of his hand. "We can't put off her saying 'I told you so' any longer"

Harry looked down and his hand, clasped in Draco's and smiled shyly, "Okay," he whispered again, and followed his new boyfriend into the castle, not caring who saw or knew.

* * *

YAAAAY FOR LOVE. Thank you all sososo much for the support, I'll try and write soon, but in my last year of sixthform, BUSY BUSY BUSY D:


	4. Chapter 4

There was a hushed silence when Harry and Draco walked into the hall holding hands. Harry flushed and looked at Draco, who gave him a heart wrenching smirk. He pulled Harry into a hug and gave him a gentle kiss which Harry returned shyly. There were a few startled murmurs, followed by an angry shriek, and they broke apart, looking for the source. Romilda Vane stood there glaring at Draco, the quill she was holding had snapped in her hands, ink dripping down her closed fist.

"What the hell?" She yelled, "Harry is mine!"

Draco half glared, half smirked at her, tightening his hold around Harry's waist "Oh yeah, says who?"

"Says me!" she shrieked, glaring at the pair.

"Urm, excuse me?" Stated Harry, earning a startled look from both of them. "Sweetie, I'm gay, I have been for years," He paused, before licking his lips and continuing harshly, "And even if I wasn't, I have taste, so sorry I'm not _Yours"_ He finished, raising an eyebrow at her flushed face. "Now if you're quite done, I have work to do." He grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him away from the silent hall and the shaking girl.

When they had walked a good distance from the hall, Malfoy dropped Harry's hand and laughed, collapsing against one of the stone walls.

"What?" Asked Harry, scared by the sudden outburst.

"Her face," He snorted, tears of amusement streaming down his face.

He paused, composing himself before looking at Harry closely, "You know, you're rather sexy when you're angry."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor, "Yeah well... She had it coming to her; she's been trying to slip me love potions all year." He shuddered.

Malfoy pulled him into another hug, "Looks like I've got a lot of competition" he joked, earning a small frown from Harry. He chuckled and kissed Harry, who moaned softly. Malfoy took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry shuddered as Malfoy deepened the kiss, and felt himself getting pushed against the wall. He reached up timidly and ran his hands through Malfoy's blonde hair, earning a small shiver from the taller boy. Malfoy was just running his hands up Harry's top before they were rudely interrupted.

"Bloody Hell!"

They broke apart, and both looked towards the corridor opening. Ron and Hermione were standing there, Ron's mouth was open in amazement, and Hermione was stifling a giggle behind her hand. She looked at Malfoy, who gave her a curt nod of thanks and she smiled.

"I knew it!" she sang, running up and giving Harry a hug.

He smiled sheepishly at her then looked at Ron who shrugged, "hey, it doesn't bother me; you've been muttering his name in your sleep for a while."

Harry flushed, and looked up at Draco who was smirking.

"As long as you two don't fuck in our dorm when I'm there..." he trailed off, laughing at Harry's burning face.

Draco joined in with Ron's laughter, pulling his pouting boyfriend into an unexpected hug from behind. Harry resisted slightly, still hurt from the laughter. But after a moment he relaxed, snuggling against Malfoy's broad chest. He looked up at the smiling blonde and nudged him.

Malfoy started and looked down, where he was greeted by an unexpected kiss. Hermione awwed, and clapped her hands excitedly. Harry laughed and pulled himself reluctantly out of Malfoy's arms.

"Come on" he giggled, grasping Malfoy's hand, "Lets go, Defense is calling and if I'm late again Snape will kill me"

(ps, I know I said in the first 2 chapters that Snape kept Harry after potions, that was for a detention – Harry being late :) )


	5. Chapter 5

All four walked to Defence, Harry and Draco hand in hand, Ron and Hermione walking next to Harry. Harry could feel Draco tense up slightly each time Ron and Hermione talked to him, and gave his had a comforting squeeze. The older boy looked down at Harry and smiled softly before relaxing slightly.

It was Ron that addressed the issue first, "Look," he started, staring at Draco "You're a git. I hate your guts, and I won't even pretend that you have never insulted Hermione and I." He paused, looking at Harry before continuing. "However, you're making my best mate happier than I've ever seen him, so maybe I can pretend to like you..." He grinned widely at Harry, messing up his already tangled hair. Harry glared at him, but laughed, squirming away. Ron looked at Draco, and put out his hand, "truce?"

Draco stared at it before putting his uncertainly in it. "Truce... _Weasley_" he added wickedly, smirking at Ron, but the ginger just laughed, and stated, "Whatever, ferret face" he winked at Harry who scowled at him. Malfoy flushed at the memory and growled softly out of pure embarrassment.

Draco composed himself, before looking uncertainly at Hermione who shrugged "Hey, if I truly hated you would I really set you up with Harry?" Malfoy shook his head slowly before she continued, "Sure you've hurt my feelings many a time" She glared at him "However, I think that punching you in the face compensates that slightly." She laughed along with Ron, and all four made their way to Snape's dingy classroom.

Snape stood at the door, glaring at them all. They were the first to enter the classroom, and when everyone entered, they started whispering franticly, staring at Harry and Draco, who had his arm draped casually around Harry.

"Silence." Whispered Snape, and every one hushed, eyes still fixed on the new couple, "And Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to keep your hands off Mr. Potter during my class, it would be most appreciated."

Draco smirked at Snape, but let his arm fall to his side. "Sure sir, I wouldn't want to scar any innocent minds," he stated, glaring at the rest of the class who all turned to their books, all turning slightly pink.

Snape's lip twitched a minute fraction, but continued with the class without any interruption.

As they finished packing up, Draco hugged Harry from behind, startling him. Harry looked up and smiled, "Sup?" he asked, poking Draco's cheek.

"Wanna go Hogsmead with me on Saturday?" he asked, nuzzling his ear gently.

Harry smiled shyly, "Sure," he looked at Ron and Hermione, "that's if you don't mind."

Ron laughed, "Sure, just have our daughter home at a reasonable time" he joked, looking at Draco who laughed.

"I can't make any promises" he winked, and pulled a crimson Harry out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :3 in reply to emonekoyaoilover1, yes Draco is the Seme in this c:

and in reply to Mirrorflower and Darkwind, thank you sososooo much for your support! have a cuddle! :3

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Harry was fussing over his reflection in the small mirror he had at the side of his bed,

"You look fine" yawned Ron as Dean ran past them.

"My hair won't stay down" wined Harry, failing to tame the unruly mop.

"Urgh," moaned Ron and dragged him out of the room.

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, beaming at Harry. "Ready for your date?" she sang, laughing as he blushed.

"Shut up" he muttered, shoving her lightly into Ron.

They both laughed, and Hermione ruffled his hair playfully

"Hermioneeeee" he whined, "I just managed to flatten that!" He pouted, and pushed open the door to walk smack bang into Draco.

Harry turned his head to look at Ron and Hermione and smiled nervously. Ron grinned and Hermione nodded, while Draco took Harry's hand in his, and pulled him away softly

"Come on" He laughed, "or we'll have to leave as soon as we get there."

Hogsmead was alive with activity, and nowhere was busier than Honey Dukes. Draco pulled Harry through the crowd, smirking at girls who were openly ogling the couple, and the few who were glaring at the pairs entwined hands. He felt Harry stop, and looked back. The younger boy was staring longingly at a cabinet full of lolly pops, Draco smiled to himself and walked back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You want one?" He asked nuzzling Harry's cheek softly.

Harry looked at him, "Yup" he replied, green eyes sparkling.

"What flavour?" Draco asked, unwrapping himself from Harry and opening the door.

"Um, strawberry and... Chocolate!" said Harry, bouncing on his heels.

Draco laughed, picked them, and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be five sickles please my love" said the old lady cheerfully.

Draco placed the coins on the counter and turned to Harry.

"I could have paid" he pouted, looking up at him.

"Oh shh," stated Draco, and before Harry could complain further, shoved the strawberry lolly into his mouth.

Harry blinked with surprise, but licked it happily, smiling up at Draco. Draco felt his pulse race as he watched Harry licking and sucking the sweet and struggled to control himself. As they walked out of the shop and down the street, he couldn't contain himself and dragged Harry down a side alley.

The younger boy yelped in surprise as he felt himself being pushed against one of the houses that lined the deserted alley. He felt himself moan as Draco kissed his neck roughly.

"You know," Purred Draco, moving up to Harry's ear "you look adorable with your mouth full" he whispered, pleased with the moan he received as an answer. He attacked Harry's lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. _Mm, strawberry_ Draco thought, smirking slightly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, the lolly pop falling from his hands. He ran his fingers through Draco's blonde hair, as the older boy ran his own hands lower, past Harry's waist. Harry felt his heart race as Draco's hands came to rest on his ass, and moaned, feeling him deepen the kiss.

The couple broke apart, panting. Harry looked up into Draco's blue, lust filled eyes and felt himself stir. He blushed, and meekly asked, "Where next?"

Draco could have thought of a million places to drag the black haired boy and fuck him senseless, but restrained himself, and said "The Three Broomsticks?"

Harry smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. He stopped and whined, "My lolly!" looking at the discarded sweet at his feet. Draco laughed, returning to normal, "I'll buy you another one! You still have the chocolate one anyway" and dragged the pouting boy towards the warm pub.

Draco bought Harry a drink, turning a deaf ear to his protesting companion. He told Harry to find them a seat, as he needed to escape to the bathroom. Harry wandered over to a table, feeling vulnerable amongst the crowd on his own. He was about to sit down, when someone crashed into him, making him drop his butter beer. He turned, only to walk into the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" squealed Romilda Vane, "let me buy you another!"

"No it's really alri..." Started Harry, but she had ran off towards the bar, so he sat down dejectedly. She returned a few moments later and handed him the drink. He smiled his thanks and took a long sip, hoping she would go away. She didn't however, but stood there staring at Harry a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

"What's so..." He trailed off, feeling his head start to go fuzzy. He tried to move his hand, but couldn't

She sat down, and smiled at him. "If only you had gone out with me Harry, I wouldn't have had to resort to this."

Harry flinched inwardly as he felt her run her hand up his thigh. He felt his eyes fill up, tears spilling down his cheek as her hand disappeared up his shirt feeling the muscle flinch under the intruder. She grinned with satisfaction, nibbling his neck. _Draco, where are you!_ He sobbed in his mind.

He froze as her hand disappeared, and he managed to look up. Draco was standing over them, breathing heavily. He had Romilda pinned by the throat, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground. The whole bar froze, staring at the trio.

"If you ever try and lay a finger on him again, I'll kill you." He whispered to her, but because of the silence, it traveled and everyone flinched at the malice dripping from the words. Draco squeezed the fingers around her throat, reassuring her that he wasn't lying. "Understand?"

She nodded. Her eyes full of terror. Draco released her, and she crumpled to the floor, coughing. The rest of the bar resumed is busy nature, but everyone avoided the blonde boy.

Draco scooped Harry up, and looked at the bar maid, Madam Rosmerta, "Do you have a room I could rent for the night?" He asked her. She nodded, and handed him a key.

"That'll be 20 gallions." She said simply.

Draco pushed the money towards her, all the while holding Harry, and headed towards the stairs.

"Third door on the left." She yelled after them.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :3 I've been able to write during my free periods, but I have an art assignment due in, in like a week . so I've been completing it during those times :) I've also been reading some HarryxDraco fan fics to get some ideas :) _Ps_ If any of you know any really good (and highly sexual .) soraxriku, dracoxharry or melloxmatt fan fictions, dm them to me please? :)

MANY CUDDLES TO YOU ALL

* * *

Draco kicked the door open, refusing to let Harry down. He placed his boyfriend on the bed, and watched distraught as Harry curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"I feel disgusting" he whispered, "I can still feel her touch on my skin" he shivered, before uncurling and stared up at Draco.

The older boy's heart lurched as he stared into those tear stained eyes, and felt pure hatred wash over him. His hands curled into fists as he fought with himself, not to run back downstairs and fulfill his threat.

Harry held his arms up, and Draco fell into them. He pushed Harry to the bed and wrenched the dark haired boys shirt off. His eyes darkened as he saw the small bite marks forming on Harrys' neck and growled. Harry covered them with his hand, eyes filling with tears. Draco's eyes softened. He brushed the tears away, and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Shhh," He whispered, looking into Harry's watery eyes.

Harry dry sobbed and burried his face into Draco's neck, gulping. "Make them go away" He whispered.

Draco pushed Harry back and looked at him, "are you sure?" He asked quietly.

Harry looked up, eyes filling with lust and nodded. Draco pounced, and kissed Harry hard. Harry returned the kiss enthusiastically, but Draco pulled away, smirking at the pouting boy. He kissed Harry's nose and stood, "One moment" he said, before heading downstairs.

He looked for the barmaid, spotting her at a table to his left and headed over to her. "Do you have an owl I can borrow?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously, and nodded, "one moment sir." before scurrying away on her high heels.

She returned a moment later, with a small gray owl resting on her shoulder, she pulled out a roll of parchment, quill and some ink before handing them to him. He nodded his thanks and headed to the bar.

He dipped the quill into the ink and paused, thinking about what to write. He smirked, and jotted down.

**_Weasley, I'm borrowing your daughter, we won't be back till morning. Draco_**

He folded it and wrote Ron's name on the front, he looked for the bird, who had flown over and was resting on the back of one of the chairs. He walked over to it, and held out his arm, the bird hopped on and he carried it to the window. He gave it the letter which it clamped in its small yellow beak. He open it, and the owl flew off, clipping him softly on the face with the side of one of its wings. Malfoy smirked and headed back to the room he had rented, and his now panting lover.

He walked back into the room, to find Harry where he had left him. He stood in the door way, admiring Harry's flushed face.

Draco sauntered over and straddled him, looking down at those brilliant eyes. His eyes traveled downwards, and again focused on the marks Romilda had made, and growled. Harry's hand yet again flew to his throat, but Draco pulled it away, and leaned in. He placed his lips over the marks, and sucked. Harry's body arched as pleasure flew through him, and he moaned loudly, for once, not caring who heard.

Draco pulled away, satisfied to see a brilliant purple hickey covering Romildas handy work. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, running his hands over Harry's lightly muscled body. Harry responded by running his hand's through Draco's hair, pulling him closer, trying his hardest to deepen the kiss.

Draco's response was surprised, he had never thought Harry was this desperate for him. The thought made his dick lurch in his trousers. He ran his tongue lightly over Harry's lips, and Harry moaned, giving him the opportunity to slip the muscle in. Their tongue's wrestled with each other, but it was always Draco's who won.

Malfoy let his hand slide lower over Harry's body, and stopped as he brushed the bulge in his trousers, earning him a whine from the younger boy. He broke the kiss, and stared down at Harry, who's eyes had clouded over with longing. Draco smirked yet again, and ran his finger tips lightly over Harry's cock, earning himself a pleading look.

"You gotta say what you want." Whispered Draco into Harry's ear. Harry shivered and looked at Draco, his cheeks flushing.

"I... I... I want you." He whispered.

Draco grinned and shook his head, "To do what?" I can't read your mind" He pressed his hand harder on the bulge, earning himself another groan.

"I... I can't" Gasped Harry, thrusting into Malfoy's palm.

Draco smiled teasingly, and unzipped Harry's flies, and pulled the skinny jeans down revealing a pair of gray blue boxers that we're only just stopping Harry's dick from springing to full attention.

"You've got to tell me what you want," he breathed into Harry's ear, licking the lobe and sliding the boxers down, letting Harry's member out for the first time.

_Fuck, _Draco moaned in his head, staring at it. It was bigger than he had expected,_ but, more fun for me _He though.

He wrapped his hand firmly around it, his pale skin contrasting dramatically with Harry's darker tone. He started pumping his fist up and down slowly, teasing Harry untill he couldn't take it any longer.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Screamed Harry.

Draco grinned at him and whispered, "that wasn't so hard now, was it?" (pun intended)

His heart quickened as a mischievous look entered Harry's green eyes, clearing them momentarily of lust.

"you know," He wined, straddling Draco, who was to shocked to stop him "It's not fair, I'm naked, and you're not." He pouted.

Draco grinned up at him, and purred, "no, it's not fair," and flipped Harry back onto his back.

Harry mewed in surprise, and looked up, eyes clouding over again. He ripped Draco's shirt off desperately, marveling at his toned chest. He ran his fingers over Draco's chest lightly, and the blonde boy shivered. Harry squirmed out of his grasp, and slid back on top, sliding his naked form down, until his face was by Draco's crotch. He unbuttoned the jeans, hands shaking lightly, and grasped the zipper with his teeth, smirking up at the older boy's shocked face. He pulled his face down, taking the jeans in his hands, and pulling them down too, revealing Malfoy's dick.

Harry's heart quickened as he discarded the trousers and licked the tip experimentally. The blonde boy groaned, and clutched the back of Harry's head. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked from base to tip, slathering Malfoys cock with his saliva. The older boy groaned, and pulled slightly at Harry's hair. He looked up to see lust all over Malfoy's face and grinned to himself. He ducked his head again, and this time took Malfoy into his mouth. Draco gasped and looked down at Harry, and could just make out Harry's throat bulging slightly. Draco dragged his head lightly up, before bringing him back down harder. Draco repeated this motion a few times, an Harry groaned as his mouth filled again and again, before Draco pulled him off entirely, and pulled Harry up, crushing Harry's lips against his own. He rolled over so he was ontop, and positioned himself so his dick was placed gently at Harry's entrance.

He looked down, "Are you sure you want this, cause I don't think I'll be able to stop, even if you say no" Whispered Draco.

Harry just looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck "Then what's the point of asking silly? Yes, I want it."

He gasped as he felt Draco push into him, and squirmed lightly in pain. A traitorous tear tricked down his cheek, but Draco just kissed it away. "I'm sorry, it's nearly over." He whispered at each inch. (boy there were a lot, hey Harry ;) Harry: Glare's and rubs his ass)

He gasped finally as Draco was all in, and looked up at the older boy's flushing face. "Fuck you're tight." He moaned, wrapping his hand around Harry's boner.

He looked down, sweat trickling down his face, "You ready?"

Harry moaned and nodded, as Draco pulled out slightly, before thrusting back in. With each thrust he pumped his hand earning even more moans from his lover.

After a while, Harry couldn't take it any more, "Fu...Fuck, I'm coming" he gasped, exploding into Draco's fist and all over his body. Draco lifted his hand and licked the cum away, causing Harry to flush even deeper. He half moaned, half gasped as he felt Draco's speed increase. "More" He begged, wrapping his arms and leg's around Draco's body, biting hard into his neck.

Draco gasped, enjoying the sudden pain, and his thrust's increased in speed and strength, causing Harry to scream slightly, "Shit," Moaned Malfoy, and he felt himself explode deep inside Harry.

The older boy collapsed onto his lover, panting, sweat glistening on his back. He rolled off Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry snuggled closer, and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. "I... I love you" he whispered, causing Draco to look at him.

"Say it again" he breathed, kissing him hungrily.

"I love you Draco." Harry said again, puzzled

Draco laughed, "That's the first time you've said that to me" he said softly, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

Harry blushed even deeper - if that was possible - and smiled, "Well it's true."

Draco pulled him in for another hug, and whispered, "I love you too"

They fell asleep, exhausted, holding each other, faint smiles on each of their faces.

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

Ron looked up, as a gray owl flew into the common room and deposited a letter onto his lap.

Hermione looked over curious, and stood beside him as he opened it

**_Weasley, I'm borrowing your daughter, we won't be back till morning. Draco_**

"Urgh, so much information I didn't need." Groaned Ron, glaring at the letter. Hermione just giggled.

* * *

Well finally! I had so much trouble writing this, you'd think after reading them, sex scenes would be easy to write o.o but nooo! Stoopid scene! D: hope you enjoy! :) MWAH


	8. Chapter 8

Harry awoke, warm, and in a lot of pain. He rolled over awkwardly to come face to face with Malfoy. His cheeks tinged pink as he remembered the night before, and he stifled a giggle. Draco opened one eye and wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him into a gentle hug, resting his chin on Harry's head. Harry snuggled closer, and kissed Draco's neck softly.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked.

Draco groaned and sat up, "Here" he replied, picking them off the night stand next to him, "You fell asleep with them on."

Harry put them on, and tried to sit up too, but the pain in his ass stopped him, so he lay back down.

"What's up?" asked Draco.

Harry glared playfully at him. "My butt hurts," He whined poking Draco's leg.

Draco laughed, and lay back down, pulling Harry in for a hug, "You weren't complaining last night," he whispered, nibbling Harry's ear.

Harry blushed and looked at him shyly, "that was my first time." he whispered, almost too quietly for Draco to hear.

Draco looked at him, and adoration filled his eyes, "Thank you," He breathed, kissing Harry's cheeks.

Harry giggled, "Is there a shower around? I'm all sticky..." he trailed off with a yelp as Draco picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey, I can walk" he scowled,

Draco laughed "really?" He raised an eyebrow, "you could barely sit up in bed."

Harry looked away, and grimaced, "Fine, you win."

Draco laughed again, and placed Harry down gently and turned to walk away. Harry grabbed his hand before he got very far.

"Do you wanna join me?" He asked shyly, prodding the shower mat with his toe, "You know, in case I have an accident and fall over," He rubbed his ass, and grimaced again.

Draco smiled warmly, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "okay" he laughed, pulling Harry's glasses off and placing them by the sink "you didn't have to try and persuade me."

Harry turned on the hot water and let it trickle down him, relaxing his muscles and soothing his aching butt. He moaned as he felt Draco kiss him lightly on the neck, Harry turned to look at him, to be greeted by a passionate kiss. It was Harry who broke away, and kissed his way to Draco's neck before pausing and he sucked, hard.

Draco moaned and buried his face in Harry's wet hair, feeling himself grow hard. Harry stopped, and looked at Draco's neck. A hickey was forming, slightly fainter than the one Draco had given Harry, and he traced it with his finger tips, smiling proudly. "Mine," he said aloud, cuddling Draco. He froze as he felt Draco's hardness brush his thigh, and looked down. He felt his pulse race, and a moan rumbled in the back of his throat. There was a silence, only broken by the sound of the shower, as it trickled down the two boys.

Harry pushed Draco's wet hair out of his face, and smiled lustfully up at him. Draco growled softly and pinned him against the wall, kissing him roughly, grinding his hips against Harry's. Harry whimpered as he felt their dicks grind against each other, and reached his hand down tentatively down, and started stroking Draco's.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, and was about to force the younger boys lips open with his tongue, when He stopped. He felt Harry lick his lips softly, and allowed the boy's tongue to explore his mouth. They broke apart, and Harry fell gently to his knees. It took all of Draco's resolve not to pull him back up and fuck him senseless, due to the look of raw lust that had filled those green eyes he loved so much.

Harry took Draco's dick lightly in his hand, and with one motion, filled his mouth with it.

"fuck" moaned Draco, as he felt himself hit the back of Harry's throat. He grabbed the now dripping black hair, and started thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned which sent vibrations coursing through Draco's dick. He used his tongue the best he could wrapping it round the tip. Draco gasped, "fuuck, I'm coming..."

Harry felt Draco explode in his mouth, and tried his best to swallow it all down, but a tiny bit escaped and trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Harry caught it with his finger tip, and looked up coyly at Draco, licking it off seductively. Draco pulled him up. "if you weren't still hurting from last night" He growled between kisses, "I would fuck you until you couldn't walk."

Harry giggled softly, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and washed his hair with it. He looked up at Draco and grinned "let me schedule that in for some time next week."

.

They arrived back at the castle close to 1. Harry could see Ron and Hermione pacing at the front door. "Shit, they're gonna kill me!" he cried, hiding behind Draco.

Draco sniggered, "No they wont, I let them know we were staying the night."

Ron caught sight of the pair and him and Hermione walked over to the, Ron glared at Draco, "Mate, so much information I didn't need," he moaned, thrusting the letter into Draco's hand. Hermione hugged Harry.

"Are you okay!" she cried, "We heard what happened, McGonagall was so angry when she heard that Romilda had spiked your drink. Madam Rosmerta called her after everything happened, and she tested your butterbeer. Romilda is in so much trouble."

Draco coughed uncomfortably, and Hermione looked up at him "We also heard you threatened to kill her if she lay another finger on Harry?" She raised an eyebrow, "smooth"

"Am I in trouble?" Draco sighed

"No." Hermione answered simply. "McGonagall brushed it off as self defense, seeing as Harry was frozen and everythin..." She trailed off, noticing the hickey on both their necks, and blushed crimson, looking away.

Ron raised a finger in a mock warning, "Remember what I said, No fucking in the dorm when I'm there."

Draco grinned, "Nah, I prefer the idea of sex in a dungeon any way"

The three of them stared at Harry, who's stomach had let out an enormous gurgle. He blushed "what?" He pouted, "All I've had to eat since yesterday is a lollypop, and..." He trailed off, remembering the scene from this morning, and giggled. "Draco" he finished.

Ron screwed up his face, "Harry" he moaned, "Too much information."

Draco laughed, and the four of them walked towards the Great hall, where they watched in amazement as Harry stuffed his face with enough food to feed a family of 4.

"You can't say I eat too much now" Ron said to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

Draco felt something hard connect with the back of his head and looked up. Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, glaring. "Is the faggot too good to sit with us?" Crabbe sneered.

Draco growled and went to stand, but Hermione beat him to it. "Fuck off." She stated calmly, earning a startled look from Ron, looking at the pair of them.

They leaned over her menacingly, but before they could so much as lay a finger on her, she pulled out her wand and though _Levicorpus! _

The two thugs yelped as they found themselves hanging upside down, and Hermione looked them in the eye for the first time ever. "Do you under stand?" She asked calmly, "fuck off and leave them alone." The pair nodded, faces turning purple from the blood rushing to it.

Hermione broke the spell, and the pair fell to the floor, the got up, eying Hermione warily and ran off.

Draco and Ron looked at her in amazement, where as Harry just smirked at her, "I thought you didn't like that spell?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh shut up Harry." she laughed, and sat down, feeling suddenly self-conscious, from all the stares.

"Thanks" Said Draco, amazed.

She smiled, and took a sip of coffee, smiling as Harry giggled when Draco wrapped his arm around his waist.

* * *

AWWWWWH, GO HERMIONE WOOP WOOP!

Hope you enjoy, mass hugs to my reviewers :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there people! Sorry for the delay :( I've been ill for a week, and I've been forced to complete my personal statement, (even though I'm not going to university... FECKING LOGIC! -_-) and cause I was ill, I've been catching up with work I missed, can't fall behind in art! D:

Anyway, if my memory is correct, we left the story with Hermione being the bad ass she is, and telling Crabbe and Goyle where to go. (to put it politely, language will return back to normal in the story! :3) Thank you for the reviews, I love you all this much! *Runs round the world a few times* you're all fabulous!

* * *

*Months have passed, it's now their final year, and the boy's one year anniversary*

"Well, it's great to be back folks!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed excitedly over the crowd. "I knew Professor McGonagall would see sense and hire me full time! She loves me too much to let me go!" he winked playfully.

The crowd laughed as she bashed him over the head with her hat, "Jordan!"

"Sorry, sorry! And Gryffindor lead 60 points to 40!"

Harry grimaced as he flew past Draco, who smirked back, "My ass still hurts!" He yelled at the blonde boy, who just flew towards him laughing.

"Well you shouldn't have let me corner you in the shower!" He purred, looking Harry in the eye.

"And now the captains are eye fucking each other, save it for the bedroom boys!" yelled Jordan, earning himself a roar of laughter from the crowd, a cry of "Jordan!" And a sore back of the head as McGonagall slapped him,

"Oww, just joking Professor!" He laughed, "But, not about the bedroom bit boys!" he called out, wagging his finger in their direction.

Harry giggled, and looked up, spotting the snitch just inches from the back of Draco's head... _Hmmmm... _He thought. Harry leaned forward, and kissed Draco, much to everyone's shock – earning a playful "Whoop!" from Jordan. No one saw him however, lean in and grab the snitch. He pulled away, grinning wickedly at Draco. "Look's like we win!" he purred, imitating Draco.

"And with incredibly sly tactics, Gryffindor win!" yelled Lee, over the cheers from the red section of the stadium.

Draco groaned and pulled Harry onto his broom. Harry yelped and grabbed hold of his firebolt. "That wasn't fair," he breathed nibbling Harry's ear. Harry giggled and nuzzled Draco's neck. "You would have done the same," he laughed... "Just with more clothe removing."

Draco laughed and flew them to the ground, earning an echoing "Awwh!" from the stadium. They landed. And Draco put Harry down, pulling the snitch out of his hands.

"Draco?" asked Harry, cocking his head to the side, puzzled. A hushed silence fell.

Draco placed his lips to the snitch, and it opened, revealing a ring.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. But the blonde boy didn't answer

Draco took Harry's hand, and knelt... on one knee.

"Harry James Potter, I know I am a pain in the ass..."

"Literally!" Yelled Ron from the sideline.

Draco glared at him, and continued, "But I love you, with all my heart, will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" He smiled up at the now crimson boy.

Harry, who was too shocked to speak, nodded.

A roar rose from the stadium, all enmity forgotten. Harry looked up at the screaming houses, his eyes traveling downward, until he caught the faces of his best friends, who were running towards him. He smiled at them, before looking up at Draco who had risen in the commotion. He took Harry's left hand, and slid the ring on his shaking finger. He looked at it closely, tears spilling down his cheeks. The band was white gold, he found out – "Silver for Slytherin, yet gold for Gryffindor" Draco had told him – and there were two stones, a brilliant green emerald, and a silvery blue sapphire. (an, to represent their eyes.) He tiptoed and kissed Draco, who kissed him back gently.

Harry broke away, as he felt Ron and Hermione crash into him; they pulled him into a hug, as he cried with pure happiness. Draco stood to the side, unsure of what to do. But Hermione pulled him into the hug.

Ron pulled away, suddenly groaning. "What?" asked Harry.

"Mum's gonna be a nightmare!" he moaned. "You remember how she was with Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

Harry and Hermione started to laugh. Draco looked at them puzzled, but joined in, and the four of them walked towards the castle, Ron begging them to have a casual wedding, or at least let him tie Mrs Weasley up until the end of the ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

I love you guys soso much :') emonekoyaoilover14 and guest, I read your reviews at school and you had me grinning like a retard :') (much to the confusion of the kids around me ._.")

Also, I would love your opinion about something, should Draco get Harry pregnant (mpreg), or should they adopt? :) thank youu!

Ps, I know my chapters have been short, and I am sorry for that, but I am in my last year of A levels, so I can only write a little bit.

* * *

Draco and Harry stood outside Malfoy manor, with a slight tremble of his hand; Draco pushed the door open with an ominous groan. He took a deep breath, and was startled when he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down to see Harry smiling up at him.

"It'll be okay" Harry whispered, squeezing Draco's hand again.

Draco smiled down at his fiancé and smiled, "I hope so..." he muttered.

Draco crossed the threshold pulling Harry along with him gently.

"Father, Mother, I'm home." He yelled into the silence.

"Draco." The pair looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at his son.

"What is _that _doing in my house?" he sneered, indicating Harry.

Harry quaked slightly and tried to make himself look as small as possible.

"That," Draco replied coldly, "is my fiancé."

There was a stunned silence, and Mr Malfoy looked like he was going to explode, but before he could so much as open his mouth, a pale hand placed itself on his forearm. He looked down to see his wife – Narcissa – smiling up at him, shaking her head.

"Remember what you promised me?" she warned softly.

Lucius seemed to deflate slightly, as he looked at his wife, "But he's _gay_" he shuddered.

"And?" retorted Mrs Malfoy, "What's so wrong about our son being gay if he's happy? A lot of men on my side of the family are." She smiled down at the pair.

"But he's a Malfoy!" cried Lucius, "My reputation will be ruined!"

"Oh it's already ruined!" Snapped Narcissa, earning a startled look from both her husband and her son. "That's what you get from being an ex Death Eater and an ass!"

Lucius looked meekly at his wife. "Fine." He muttered. "As long as there's no funny business in my house!" he warned.

Narcissa just laughed, and walked elegantly down the stairs, she stopped before Harry, studying his face, "You have beautiful eyes," She whispered, smiling down at him.

Draco walked over and hugged his mum, "thank you" he muttered.

Harry stared nervously at Mr Malfoy who had joined them. He took a deep breath, "Look, I'm just going to say. The Weasleys _WILL _be at the wedding, I don't give a damn about how much you don't like them, this is MY wedding, not yours, and if you don't like it don't come."

He finished quickly and ducked behind Draco, who was shaking with silent laughter at the look of shock on his fathers face.

Mrs Malfoy walked over and took hold of her husbands arm, "That wont be a problem, will it dear?" She finished, squeezing his arm hard.

He winced, and smiled "Not at all."

"Good." said Harry lightly, smiling at them.

Draco took Harry into his arms, "You sure you don't want to invite your family?" He asked, humor filling his eyes.

Harry glared at him "If you dare invite any of them, no sex for you. EVER again."

Draco pouted, "Finee"

"Besides, the Weasleys are my family" he smiled up a Draco, kissing him lightly and earning an uncomfortable cough from Lucius.

"Oh get over it!" Snapped Draco and Narcissa at the same time, causing Harry to burst into laughter.

"Come on." He giggled, "We can't deny Mrs Weasley the chance to fret anymore now, can we?"

Mrs Malfoy's eyes lit up, "oooh, I'll send her an owl!" She said excitedly turning away and pulling her husband along with her.

"We'll send you an invite" laughed Draco, before he and Harry dissapperated.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early in the morning, and Harry was sitting in the Burrows kitchen clutching a mug of coffee. He took a sip, grimacing at the taste. Molly came bustling in just as he tipped the rest down the sink.

"Big day Harry!" she said breathlessly, smiling at him.

Harry tried to smile back, but couldn't manage it.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"I don't know who to have give me away..." he croaked, "My dad's dead, Sirius is dead, Lupin dead, Dumbledore..." he couldn't finish.

Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug, smoothing his hair absent mindedly.

"Well, I was thinking, what about Hagrid?" she looked down and smiled as delight filled his face

"Of course!" he cried, "Thank you Mrs Weasley!" He tiptoed and kissed her cheek before running out of the door and to the field where Hagrid had pitched camp.

She smiled after him, before going upstairs to wake the rest of the guest's up.

The wedding was a small affair with around 50 guests. Ron was best man whilst Hermione and Ginny were bridesmaids and Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy even managed to remain civil with each other. Hagrid, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy had all dissolved into tears when the happy couple had said "I do."

Harry's favourite moments were when he first saw Draco, standing at the end of the isle, wearing a set of black dress robes and a dark green tie – Harry was dressed almost identically, but his tie was blue – and a smile that radiated love. Harry smiled shyly at him as Hagrid slipped his hand into Draco's and received a comforting squeeze. Harry barely heard the minister drone on and only just managed to choke out his vows, whilst Draco managed his perfectly. He slipped the ring he had chosen onto Draco's finger, and admired the way the platinum and gold wound around each other. If Draco ever inspected the ring closer, he would have noticed the phrase "Te Amo" engraved into the gold.

His second favourite moment was when he had thrown his bouquet of flowers – lilies and a single rose – into the crowd, and Hermione had caught it, blushing furiously whilst Ron smiled sweetly at her.

He watched them happily as they danced. His best friends finally together after years of tension. He smiled as he let his eyes travel over the crowd, his eyes coming to rest on Lucius who – to his surprise – was dancing with Molly. He noticed Draco make his way over to him, and turned to greet his new husband.

"Hello gorgeous" purred Draco, pulling Harry close to his chest.

Harry grinned up at him, eyes bright with happiness and kissed him lightly "Hello" he giggled.

"I do believe you owe me a dance" Draco murmured.

Harry blushed "bu... but I can't dance" he stammered.

Draco smiled, "well luckily I can" and before Harry could protest further, he pulled him into the centre of the dance floor.

The rest of the wedding was a blur. The last moment Harry could remember was shoving Draco's face into their wedding cake after their dance. He smiled to himself; he hoped the photographer had got the shot of Draco's appalled face dripping with frosting.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Draco, coming to sit next to him in their new bedroom – they'd gotten a house, _A freaking house!_ Thought Harry, as a wedding present from Draco's parents, two stories, three bedroom's – "I expect grand children of some kind!" giggled Narcissa as she handed them the keys – an en-suite, a huge bathroom, and a massive kitchen and living room.

"Everything" laughed Harry, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him down on top of him onto the bed.

Draco let his hands wander lightly over Harry's body, "you know I still haven't forgiven you for the cake incident," he purred into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, and traced his tongue up Draco's neck, "So how you going to punish me?" he asked seductively, grinding his hips against Draco.

Draco looked down at Harry, sapphire eyes flashing silver with lust and flipped them over, so that Harry was straddling his hips.

"I want you to ride me," he purred softly, pulling Harry down by his chin and capturing his lips.

Harry blushed lightly - Draco was always the one on top - "o... okay" he stuttered shyly, looking down into his husbands eyes.

There was a flurry of movement, then both boys - men - were naked. Draco entwined his hand with Harry's, admiring the ring on both of there fingers.

Harry was the first to break the hand hold, as he trailed light kisses down Draco's front. He looked up, green eyes flashing mischievously as he took Draco whole into his mouth.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco gasped, clutching at the raven locks.

Harry hummed happily, the vibrations causing Draco to writhe in pleasure.

"I'm close" Draco groaned, causing Harry to remove his lips from Draco's cock with a soft pop.

"No no no" purred Harry - imitating Draco perfectly - and he positioned himself over Draco's raging hard on, teasing both of them as he rubbed his entrance on Draco's saliva coated dick.

Draco looked up at Harry, lust clouding his face. "Please" he choked out, and with that, Harry lowered himself onto Draco.

"God!" moaned Harry, his eyes watering lightly.

Draco took one of Harry hips and used it as leverage to thrust himself in deeper, and used his other hand to pump at Harry's neglected hard on.

"Dracooo" whined Harry, squirming in pleasure "I'm so clo..." he finished with a yelp of pleasure as Draco's dick found his sweet spot.

It only took one more hit of that spot and Harry was cumming all over Draco's hand and chest. Draco wasn't far behind, cumming inside.

"Fuck" they both breathed in unison as Harry collapsed onto Draco's sticky chest.

"You've got to punish me more often" giggled Harry, kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

Draco nodded, too tired to speak.

"Hmm, shall we go abuse our en-suit?" murmured Harry, lifting himself off Draco.

Draco sat up a grin spreading over his face, well he certainly awake now.

* * *

I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK'S FOR BEARING WITH ME ;n;


End file.
